Shadows of a Greater Destiny
by Link015
Summary: [AU, OCs] The land of Elibe has been torn apart in war for hundreds of years, and yet, not one country has fallen. Will the legendary weapons turn the tide of the war? Or prolong it?
1. Prologue: Loss of Those We Hold Dear

Chris: Uh…Another story. Whoo…It's AU. Kinda. Let's see…I use the FE world, but the circumstances are different. Plus there's going to be more types of magic and classes. And this is just a prologue, which sets up the story. Oh, and mamkutes are a lot more common. And…This is just a prologue so far. Have fun, and…Yeah, hope you like it. And I'm editing the history of Elibe a bit as well. And there's OCs in this story too. No Sues or Stus though.

* * *

**Prologue: Loss of Those We Hold Dear**

"Roland…Are you sure this is the best form of action?" Elimine looked pleadingly at the sword-using hero, who nodded.

"Yes…Durban and Hartmut have already formed alliances and they're planning to draw Barigan into their alliance as well." Roland shook his head regretfully. "Hartmut is a very persuasive speaker. It's no wonder Durban decided to join him, even though that berserker only wants to fight." He looked out from a castle in the nation of Lycia, staring at the nation of Bern, which was in the east.

"But…War? You cannot be serious!" Elimine pleaded with her friend, who just grimaced and shook her head. "Don't you understand?! People will die! The country is already divided enough as it is!"

"No. The people don't need us anymore. The people don't know us anymore. We fought for them, fought against that undead evil that plagued the land!" He clenched his fist. "They celebrated! Praised us as heroes! And then what did they do? Toss us away like trash! I'm starting to think Hartmut has the right idea, conquering the other nations so that he may rule."

"Roland! What has gotten into you?!" Elimine shook her friend, hard. "It's bad enough that he's even thinking of domination, but not you too!"

Roland shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry." He looked at the ground. "But war is the only way to stop him. The nation of Lycia will not stand for this!" He stamped his foot on the ground. "Can I count on the nation of Etruria? I know that Athos is planning to get the dragons of Arcadia to fight with us, just like during the war we fought against the undead."

Elimine looked to the ground. "Yes…You will have Etruria's support. If Ilia joins the fight, however, you will need more than just my magic. And the dragons are too much of a variable to count on."

"Yes, I know. I would go to Valor and consult Bramimond…Or see Hanon in Sacae…But…" He glanced at Elimine. "You know…"

Elimine nodded somberly. "Yes…They disappeared a while ago, correct? No trace of them anywhere. People say that they've been kidnapped."

"Those are just rumors. You know them better than that. They wouldn't let themselves get captured." Roland shook his head. "There's something going on. But that's too much for me to ponder. I better get ready." He headed downstairs, towards the war room. Elimine stayed behind, staring at the blue sky.

"My friends…Why did it have to come to this…" She sobbed and collapsed, crying on the cold stones that marked the first casualty of the upcoming war.

----

And thus, the War of Heroes began. The nations of Bern and the Western Isles waged continuous war against the nation of Lycia and its sister nation, Etruria. The wyvern riders of Bern and the berserkers of the Western Isles were led by Hartmut, now called the "Air Raider" clashed against the cavaliers of Lycia and the magic-users of Etruria, led by Roland, the "Shining Swordsman" by his followers. The nations of Ilia, Sacae, and Valor remained neutral, due to the disappearances of their leaders. As for Athos and the country of Arcadia, their support is sketchy at best, and they remain an insignificant addition to the fighting force of Lycia. Many people fall on both sides, yet the war never ceases. But…On the outskirts of Ilia and in the center of the plains, darkness seeps in and destroys all that lies within its path.

And now…To the present time, where Lord Elbert, the new leader of Lycia, plans for the upcoming campaign.

---

"Sir! The cities of Araphen and Laus have fallen to the combined might of Bern and the Western Isles! The forces stationed there have retreated momentarily to Tania and Kathelet to boost their defenses!" A soldier saluted to the commander-in-chief, the current marquess of Pherae.

Lord Elbert sighed, his red hair falling into his eyes. Brushing it away, he looked at the soldier. "Send whatever forces we have at Badon to help! Those pirates that are stationed there must be good for something!"

"Yes, sir!" The solider saluted before leaving, ready to send his message to Captain Fargus, the leader of the Badon pirates. Lord Elbert turned to his other advisors.

"Sir Marcus! What news have you received about my son, Eliwood, and his friend Hector?"

"Lord Eliwood is currently stationed at Worde. Shall I send someone to pick him up?" Marcus looked at his lord, his graying purple hair swaying in the breeze. Lord Elbert shook his head.

"No. I believe my son is safe." Eliwood's father clenched his hand. "What about Marquess Ostia's brother? Hector?"

"I believe my son is in Tania, overseeing a construction project." A tall, dark-blue haired main walked in, his armor clanking around him.

"Marquess Ostia!" Marcus pulled out a seat for the lord to sit in.

He nodded to Marcus and sat, facing Elbert.

"Lord Uther! I didn't expect you to be here!" He shook Uther's hand. "How are things in Ostia?"

"Doing fine, doing fine…" Uther let out a sigh. "No…That's all a lie. The people are getting tired of this neverending war, and while talks of virtue and courage cheer the people a bit, morale is starting to drop. However, you can still count on Ostia in a fight." He ran a hand through his hair. "Any more news from the front?"

"Other than the fact that Araphen and Laus have fallen? No." Elbert looked at the ground, his hands clasped under his chin. "However, I am certain that-" Just as he was speaking, another messenger ran in, his light-green hair in a flurry.

"Sir! Lord Elbert! I-I bring news!" The cavalier collapsed, panting heavily with a thick sheen of sweat covering his face and body.

"Someone, bring him water!"

A servant ran up and brought the cavalier a pitcher of water. He drank thirstily, and when he had regained his breath, he stood up and saluted.

"Commander Lowen of the Lightning Brigade, reporting!" Bright green eyes peeked out from under his unruly mass of hair.

Elbert motioned for him to sit down, which he did. "What is your news, captain?"

"S-Sir! It is about your son!" Lowen gulped, afraid of the news that he was going to have to bring to his liege.

"Eliwood?! Spit it out, man!" Elbert was up in a flash and pounded his hand on the table. Uther stood up and put an arm about the angry lord.

"Please. Calm down. I am certain that you must be worried. But anger will do nothing for you at the moment."

Lowen nodded, nervously. "It…" He looked at Marcus, who nodded his head. "Worde…"

"What news is it?" Elbert, his temper under control once again, calmly, or at least trying to be calm, sat down.

"Oh…My lord…Worde has fallen! There is no report from the city, and both General Harken and Lord Eliwood have not been seen. People say that are either dead, or worse, captured!"

"…" Everyone stared in shock at the cavalier's announcement. Elbert was the first one who had a reaction.

"Eliwood…My son…" He sat down heavily in his chair and laid his head face down on the table. "Eliwood…" Uther sat down next to Elbert, patting the sobbing lord on his back. Marcus stood next to his lord, trying to seek some way to brighten up his lord's mood. But for now, they stayed silent, out of respect for their lord and for his son, whose fate was unknown.

----

"Urgh…" A young, red-haired boy shook his head, to find a light-blue haired girl standing over him. "Huh?! Oh…Ninian. Don't scare me like that." He looked around and found himself in a ramshackle dwelling.

Ninian blushed, and began stammering apologies. The boy shook his head and smiled. He began to rise, but Ninian pushed him back into the bed.

"Please….Don't move…You're really hurt, Lord Eliwood."

"Don't call me Lord Eliwood. Sounds like I'm putting airs on myself. Just call me Eliwood, like the rest of my troops." Eliwood ruffled her hair a little, and she smiled.

"Okay Lor-, I mean, Eliwood. I'm not one of your troops though…"

Eliwood waved that off. "Nonsense. You do just about as much as any fighter in my army…Although, by the looks of it, my army is gone…" He frowned. "Where's Harken?"

"Right here, my lord." A blond-haired man entered, a stern expression on his face which softened when he saw Eliwood. "You are right…Our forces were wiped out by the combined attack of wyvern riders and berserkers."

"Some leader I am…" Eliwood sat up and lifted himself out of the bed, ignoring Ninian's restraining movements. "I should have been out there, fighting with them."

"But-" Harken ventured a protest, but was quickly cut off by Eliwood.

"No buts!" Eliwood whirled around, facing Harken. "It is my fault we lost! If I was stronger! If I was better! We would have won!" He stomped off to another part of the house. Ninian turned worriedly at Harken, who stared at Eliwood's retreating figure.

"Yes, Ninian…He is blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault." Harken shook his head. "This is not the time for this, however. We are in an occupied city, constantly patrolled by enemy forces." Harken shifted in his chain mail armor, stretching. "We must fight back somehow."

"B-But how?" Ninian twirled her fingers around the blue-green shawl she wore, which was a gift from Eliwood. She began brushing her light-blue dress, which was now covered with dust and blood. "I can't fight and we don't have enough forces to defeat the troops that are here now."

"We will find a way. But first, we must make sure that our lord does not do something stupid." Harken looked at Ninian, who nodded. She entered the room that Eliwood had entered and found him sobbing in a chair, his face covered by his hands.

"E-Eliwood?" Ninian nervously inched forward, looked at the young man. Eliwood turned at her voice, but turned away just as quickly.

"Go away."

"But Eliwood…" Ninian moved closer and reached him. She placed her hand on Eliwood's shoulder.

"Go away!" Eliwood stood up, his eyes flaring. "Leave me alone so I die in peace!"

Ninian lowered her head, staring at the ground. Harken, who had entered while Ninian and Eliwood were talking, leaned against the wall. But Eliwood, now drowned in his guilt and rage didn't take notice of him.

"It was all my fault! They died protecting me! I was the first man down! Everyone died for me! And what did I do? I didn't fight! I didn't try to help! If you ask me, you should just let me die before you get killed because of me!" Eliwood was about to continue when Harken knocked him hard on the head, rendering him unconscious. Harken lifted the lord over his shoulder and laid him on the bed again. Ninian followed, wringing her hands. Harken looked at Ninian, his own face etched with worry.

"Don't worry. He'll understand. Someday, he'll understand. And when that happens, he will forgive us. And he will be back to normal." Harken looked at Ninian, who nodded slightly, extremely saddened.

'Oh…Eliwood…Why must you blame yourself?'

---

"Get those archers firing against that column!" Lyndis, the leader of the nomad tribes of Sacae pointed a mass of enemies over at the right flank. Rath, one of her officers, nodded. He galloped to where his mounted archers were and commanded them to fire at the mass of…creatures that were advancing. Many fell, but some would just rise again, the arrows protruding from their bodies.

"Dammit!" Lyn let out a long string of curses. Her group had been fighting against a small army of the undead that had popped out in the middle of nowhere. She turned to another soldier behind her. "Sylvania! What is the status of Commander Karel's and Commander Karla's divisions?"

The scout whipped out her spyglass and peered at the battlefield. "Karel's swordmasters appear to be faring well, and the commander himself is in the thick of the battle. As for Commander Karla…Her troop is doing well…Wait! There's another group that's advancing from behind them. They won't notice!"

"Yes…And they'll get slaughtered, attacked from the back…" Lyn pointed to a young soldier, his green hair tied in a braid. "Guy! Bring your reserve division and destroy those!"

"Yes, sir!" Guy saluted and rushed off, nomads and other myrmidons following behind him. 'I'd rather be fighting the living any day over these things…Why did they have to come to my homeland?'

* * *

Chris: Uh…Yeah. Tell me whatcha think. Oh, and yeah, there are still some things I need to put. Like the rest of the FE characters and the rest of the OCs. They'll come in the next chapter. Whoo. 


	2. Chapter 1: Fading Hope, Fading Dreams

Chris: You might ask why I'm updating this. Well, it's just because I feel like it. Tis fun writing an AU fic. Ahem, reader reviews and then we'll continue.

**Miharu-san: **Yeah, Lowen needs eyes. He does! And hah, you reviewed without me bugging you! Yes!

**Xelion:** Well, since this is an AU fic, circumstances will be different. Which explains why certain things are how they are. In this world, Ninian had been serving Eliwood's army for a loooong time, and as for Lyn and Guy, Karel, and Karla, they were living around the same area and met. You know, being nomads and all. AU stories give you a lot of leeway with stuff…Like seeing Nergal's wife...Having pirates terrorize everyone…Making Erk the leader of a resistance force in Bern, etc. Stuff like that. Just ask if you're still confused about some stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fading Hope, Fading Dreams**

"Come on, my friends! We must triumph!" Guy rallied his soldiers as they crashed into the enemy's side. His sword flickered around the rotting bodies, slicing off heads and arms. He couldn't help wrinkling his nose as the stench of the undead surrounded his face. He heard the sounds of his soldiers fighting the enemy, and felt a pang in his heart whenever he heard a fellow comrade get injured. A large zombie, holding a longsword, clumsily slashed down at Guy's head. The boy dodged, his braid smacking into his face. He pushed it out of the way and launched an attack. He focused his energy and spun around the zombie, striking it in the legs, the body, the arms, and finally ending with the head, severing it.

"Hunh…hunh…" Guy bent down, panting. He heard a person scream behind him, and spotted one of the nomads struggling with one of the undead that had managed to survive the charge. The myrmidon leaped up, racing to reach the nomad in time, but he arrived too late. The nomad was pulled off of her horse and before she could escape, the zombie had snapped its jaws around her neck, effectively ending her life. The zombie turned to face Guy, blood dripping down its mouth.

"Die, you monsters!" Guy flew into a rage, avenging the death of one of his friends. He stabbed his enemy in the chest, feeling it sink through the flesh. However, the zombie was still alive, and clenched Guy's sword with both if its hands. He tried to free his weapon by tugging on it, but the zombie was just too strong. More of the zombies were moving towards Guy, and the myrmidon kept struggling with his blade.

"Grrr…." Guy swung with all of his might and spun in a circle, cutting the zombies around him in half as his sword traveled through the bodies. Guy dropped his sword, which was coated in a thick layer of purple blood and looked around. Apparently, the undead had been defeated, and only Lady Lyn's forces were left. Guy breathed a sigh of relief and slowly trudged towards the command tents, afraid of hearing how high the casualty count would be.

-

A black cloaked man stood a cliff in Sacae, close to where the battlefield was. A turban was covering the top of his head, and he blinked his eyes. Next to him were two others. One was a young man with golden eyes and a black cloak, the same color as his hair. The other one was a young woman, with pale blue hair and light-red eyes. Her skin was slightly pale, and she was wearing a skirt and blouse.

"Ephidel, what do you think of today's observations?" The man with the turban spoke to the young man, but he didn't turn to face him. Ephidel smiled, his golden eyes shining happily. He brought out a small sheaf of papers, searching for the one that contained his notes.

"Let me see, Nergal. Apparently, the nomads of Sacae are too strong for the undead forces we have now. We believe it is mainly because of the tactical genius of Queen Lyn, the maniacal killing of Commander Karel, and the courage of Lieutenant Guy, a new officer in their ranks. Commander Karla is also a variable in their forces, as sometimes she strikes much harder that she normally would if she were fighting a living enemy."

"And? What do you think we should do?"

"Well, since our campaign in Ilia is going well, with already half of the land conquered, I think we should focus on there more, instead of the plains. And then, when we gain the extra support of the mercenaries and pegasus knights residing in that cold land, we should be able to defeat the Sacaens."

"So, you think we should leave them alone for a while?" Nergal grimaced. He hated letting people regain their courage and peacefulness.

"Of course not, father!" Ephidel looked shocked. "Since Valor Isle is all but conquered, I believe we should be able to pull some forces to attack Sacae. Plus, if we can somehow 'convert' some of the Sacaen soldiers, we should have a good chance of succeeding." Ephidel filed his papers again, looking at Nergal.

"Very well, my son. I trust in your tactical judgment. Ninis? Do you have your spells ready?" This time, Nergal turned to the young woman, who barely nodded.

"Of course, dear…Should I cast some now?"

"No…Save those spells for the Commanders of the Pegasus knights in Ilia. I will love seeing the reactions as Ilia's beloved commanders turn against their nation. Afterwards, you will need to study them again, as I plan on making Sacae fall under my heel as well."

"As you wish, Nergal. With this, we shall hold sway over this world." Ninis looked to her son, who nodded, and then back to her husband, who grinned.

"Of course. It's always easy to fight a living enemy. It's harder when that enemy is a dead friend! Come! It is time to see how our forces fare in Ilia!" Nergal chanted some words, gesturing with his hands. In a blink of an eye, Nergal, Ephidel, and Ninis disappeared, transported to the snowing lands of Ilia.

-

"Let's go, Florina! They're coming!" A girl with long, red-pink hair looked back at her wing commander. She gripped her pegasus's reins and worried patted her mount. Behind them were legions of demons, undead, vampires….Things that came from nightmares and dreams, not in real life. While it was true that they could just flee in the sky for a while, the demons were carrying bows, and some of the knights had already been shot down. What was even scarier was that the dead had come back to life, and they were filling in the ranks of the horde.

"J-Just run! Don't worry about me! I…I can handle this!" Florina, the wing commander faced her second-in-command, her orchid hair flying around her in the breeze. Her hand trembled as she gripped her lance, a halberd whose axe head was already breaking apart.

"But Commander!" The girl flew back to her commander's side, pulling out a lance of her own. But Florina steered her pegasus in front of the girl's path, blocking her way.

"I…If you don't leave, I'm going to make you leave!" Florina pointed her halberd at her friend. Her face and voice became pleading. "Please, Kiyuki. I'm begging you."

"…F-Fine! But I'm never going to forgive you for this!" Kiyuki turned her steed around, and sped away from her commander, tears getting blown into the wind. Now that she was certain that everyone would escape, Florina readied herself for her last fight.

"I-…I'm sorry, my sisters." Florina gripped her lance tighter as she flew into the pack of monsters. She swung the axe head at the nearest demon and pierced its body, making it explode into millions of fiery pieces. Some of the pieces landed on some of Florina's enemies, making them explode into flame. However, most of them landed on Florina's armor and pegasus. Florina quickly patted out any fires that were starting on her clothes, and used her lance like a bat to knock a zombie into a bunch of its fellows.

She turned to face the next challenge, but she was mobbed by the rest of the monsters and knocked off her mount. Her lance flew out of her hand and landed near her. A club hit her on the side of the head, and she lost consciousness, sinking into a black oblivion.

-

Kiyuki dismounted her pegasus when she arrived at the HQ where the other pegasus knights and mercenaries were gathered. She jumped off, ignoring the cries of welcome and relief. She ran immediately to the command tent, interrupting a conversation between the leaders. Nils, leader of the mamkutes that lived in Ilia, looked up from a map and greeted her with a small smile. Farina and Fiora, who were marking various areas of the map, put down their pens and rushed up to greet her.

"Kiyuki! Where's Florina?" Farina grabbed the pink-haired knight first, a big smile on her face. Kiyuki looked down at the floor, not willing to let herself speak. Farina, noticing this, shook her a little. "Come on. She's always with you. So, where is she?"

"…" Kiyuki continued to stare at the floor, occasionally kicking at the dirt. "I…came alone, Commander Farina."

"…So…Florina is dead." Fiora bowed her head. Farina turned to her sister, and then back at Kiyuki.

"That's impossible! She…can't be dead, can she?"

"She stayed behind so that we could escape…" Kiyuki ventured a glance at Farina, and found out that the blue-haired pegasus knight was clenching her fists so hard that she was making small cuts in them. Farina whirled on Kiyuki, venting out her anger.

"Why didn't you stop her! She was your commander, wasn't she! You could have knocked her out and returned with her! Why didn't you do that!" Farina was about to hit Kiyuki, but Fiora grabbed her arm before the blow could land. "What do you want, Fiora!"

"I know you're angry, Farina…After all, she was my sister too. But it wasn't Kiyuki's fault, and denying the truth won't make Florina come back." Fiora placed a comforting hand on Farina's shoulder, and felt her relax.

"Yeah, I know…" Farina walked over to where spears were stacked along the wall, in case of an emergency fight. She grabbed one, running her fingers over the wooden shaft. "Florina always loved playing with these…" Screaming a curse, Farina flung the lance into the ground and kicked it, snapping the shaft in half. She stomped outside past the shocked stares of the people inside.

"She'll get over it…I hope. I wouldn't be able to handle losing another sister." Fiora placed her palms on the table that held the map. "Kiyuki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can handle leading a wing?"

"Of course, sir!" Kiyuki nodded enthusiastically.

Fiora smiled. "No 'sir's around here. It annoys us, especially Farina. Since you've known them best, you'll be taking over the remains of the 10th wing, okay? ….Try to brighten their spirits up."

"At once." Kiyuki saluted and walked out of the tent, heading to where her soldiers were clustered.

Inside the tent, Nils clasped his hands behind his back. "I am sorry for your loss. This war…It is becoming too much for people."

"I thank you for your words of kindness…" Fiora shuddered as tears began falling. She wiped her eyes quickly. "I-If you please excuse me." She dashed outside, still wiping her eyes.

"Yes…This is becoming too much." Nils muttered to himself as he marked another part of Ilia that had been overrun. "Too much."

-

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sain, a member of an infiltration force that was entrenching itself in Bern, looked at the squad leader. Matthew, peeking outside of the abandoned house that they were hiding in, nodded.

"Don't worry, Sain. We just have to get inside, steal the Fire Emblem, and hand it over to Etruria so they can use its magical powers. And hopefully, grab some loot for ourselves." Matthew nodded, looking at the members of his group, which was painfully small. He, of course, was the leader. Erk, a young mage from Etruria, was tasked with group defense, using his powers to hold enemies at bay while they escaped. Sain, a cavalier with questionable chivalry, and his partner Kent, were the strongest members of the group, although Matthew drilled them constantly because they weren't that quiet. Wil, a young archer, had knowledge of forest and mountain paths that crisscrossed the nation of Bern. And finally, a shy, soft-speaking girl named Priscilla handled the healing and cooking duties.

"Well, as long as we all survive and get back home safely, any outcome is fine with me." Wil leaned against one of the walls, resting after the long trek that had gotten them to the outskirts of Calran, one of the cities in Bern.

"Um…Matthew?' Priscilla raised a hand.

Matthew turned to Priscilla. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you really think this mission will go well?"

Matthew looked at the ground, then looked back at the red-haired healer. "We're the best infiltration group Lycia has got, even though Sain and Kent still need to learn how to muffle armor."

"Hey, hey. That shot was uncalled for." Sain grinned, not at all fazed.

"Right, right." Matthew waved him off. "Anyway, we're the best, and while I cannot guarantee your safety, I am confident that we'll be back home with our friends and families." Matthew smiled as he remembered Leila, the spy that he had married a year ago.

Priscilla smiled. "Thank you for raising my spirits, Matthew."

"That's what I'm supposed to do, right?" Matthew shook his head, grinning ruefully. 'I can only hope that I am right, and that this mission will go smoothly.'

-

"Urgh…W-Where am I?"

"You're awake. Good."

"Who-who are you! What am I doing here?"

"Don't struggle and it won't hurt as much. Trust me."

"A-Answer me!"

"Cast the spell, my dear. I'm sure our…captive, will enjoy working for us."

"Of course. Don't worry, young girl. You won't feel a thing."

"Wha?"

"Just close your eyes. We are your friends, and we just want to help."

* * *

Chris: If you're wondering about the ending, I purposely made it so it wouldn't reveal the names of the people there. Of course, if you were paying attention, you could probably determine who those people are. So, review please, and I hope you like it so far!

PS: I know the halberd is classified as an axe in Fire Emblem, it technically is a lance with an axe-head on top. It's slightly shorter than a true lance, but its length definitely takes it out of the axe category. And I wish QuickEdit would keep indents...Stories just look better with them.


	3. Chapter 2: Journey for Victory, Part 1

Chris: Awww….I gots no reviews. Actually, I got one, but only because I asked him to read my story in a review. Oh well. Guess I'm still not well-known enough to the people who visit the FE section now. Dratness. Or maybe it's just because this is an action/adventure story. Or maybe it's because my update times are so long that people don't care enough to review. How am I supposed to know?

**Zero-Blazer:** Yeah….I'm really slow at setting up plots. I like to show what's going on before actually assigning "quests" and stuff. Eh, the plot'll be coming up soon enough. Like…Chapter 4 or 5 or something. Bah….I don't like plots that much because it reminds me I actually have to stay within some sort of area. But for this one, I'm giving each of the different groups their own sideline quest stuff. Hope you like it when I make it.

Aaaanyway, after this, I'll be updating FEH and…if my laziness goes away, Farina's Diary too. GASP! It'll be the last chapter for that!

Farina: Yahoo -throws party- My diary is gonna be great!

Chris: Right. Oh, and I actually need to write a real chapter for the original fic…Bah…I'll do that soon enough. Oh, and for this chapter…This is the Etruria chapter. And a tiny sub-plot thingie. Yay. And you may think that I have shoujo-ai in this chapter. Eh, think whatever you want. I don't know what it is.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Journey for Victory**

"_Take that!" Lyena, a young 14 year old student, threw a ball of fire at her opponent, a young girl who was dressed in bright-blue robes. The robed girl waved her hand and the fireball dissipated against an invisible barrier. Lyena stamped her foot on the ground, pouting. "That is not fair, Sylea!"_

_Sylea giggled, her long purple hair shaking. She was only 13, but was renowned in the school as one of the best mages in the country. "I can't help it if I can block your spells." She smoothed her robes and straightened out her white blouse and blue skirt. A wooden staff was held in one hand, and she picked up a small tome from the ground. "Hey, I wanna try out this spell that I found. I think it'll do well against wyvern riders." Her silver eyes were twinkling mischeviously._

_Lyena backed away slowly. "Uh…I'm sure it will work out great…But I really don't know."_

"_Aw, come on, Lyena! It only took a couple of days to clean up the cafeteria!" Sylea ran up to her friend, looked at her pleadingly._

_Lyena looked nervously at the book Sylea held in her hand. The last spell she had created worked extremely well. Perhaps too well, since it blasted part of the cafeteria away. The two of them had been chained with cleaning and cooking duty for a month. Lyena ran a hand through her blond hair and finally nodded._

"_Fine…I guess. But if you blow me up, I'm going to haunt you, okay?"_

_Sylea gave a happy cheer and rushed back to her spot, scanning the words inside of the tome. "Okay! I'll cast it at low power so it doesn't hurt that much!" Lyena nodded shakily. She was still extremely nervous, but swallowed and waited for her friend to cast the spell._

"_Here we go!" Sylea closed her eyes, chanting the words in the book. _"Darkness eternal, hear my plea. Bring destruction to those I see. Show them no mercy, show them your might. I pledge my life so others may fight."_ The moment she finished the spell, the sky grew dark, and a streak of black lightning struck the ground in front of Sylea. The black…thing, there was no other word to describe it, formed itself into a vaguely humanoid shape._

"_**You called me?**" The shape pointed at Sylea, who had stepped backwards in fright. Her eyes were wide as she clutched her small book, shaking her head in small motions._

"_Uh…N-No…W-Well…Y-Yeah. I did cast the sp-spell…B-But I never thought it would…uh…call you."_

_The figure appeared to glare at the terrified girl, and then turned to Lyena. "**Did you participate this is foolish action as well?**"_

"_U-Um…Well…Yeah, I said it was fine."_

"_**YOU FOOLS! MAGIC IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE CONSIDERED AS A PLAYTHING! It appears I will have to teach one of you a lesson.**" He pointed to Sylea again. "**Since you started this, you will have to pay the consequences. I believe you remembered the last time of that spell, right?"**_

_Sylea nodded fearfully._

"_**Very good…However, instead of your life, I believe I'm going to try something different this time. Killing hapless beings becomes so boring after a while, don't you agree?**"_

_The two girls could only stare at the figure as it pulled out a necklace, made out of obsidian. There was an aquamarine pendant strung along the stones, and 13 symbols were carved on it. The figure placed the necklace around Sylea's neck, and chuckled as the pendant glowed black. _

"_**I bid you farewell, for now." **The figure giggled like a little child. "**Have fun!**" It disappeared into the clouds, leaving behind a mocking laughter. Lyena looked nervously at her friend. They never expected something like this to happen, especially with a harmless little experiment. Suddenly, the pendant flashed green, and Sylea screamed in pain. When the bright light dissipated, both of the girls watched in fascinated horror as a rune was inscribed on the top of Sylea's left hand. The rune, shaped like a crow, shone for a moment before staying permanently on her hand. _

"_What the hell was that!" Lyena rushed to her friend, and ran a hand over the scar that now etched Sylea's hand. She also inspected the pendant, and found out that there was a crow symbol on the aquamarine pendant as well. Sylea's eyes widened and suddenly she collapsed, falling in Lyena's arms. Lyena tugged at the necklace that was around her friend's neck, but for some strange reason, it wouldn't come off. The blond-haired girl looked around frantically, and half-carried, half-dragged her friend to the infirmary wing of the school, before dashing towards to the library to research what she had found…._

-

"I guess that's why I'm here." Lyena, now 16, stood outside a cave near the outskirts of Etruria. She straightened out her mage's robes and her pink skirt and red shirt. Her friend had been banished from the school because of that incident 2 years ago. However, Sylea was able to obtain lodging in the form of a small cave near the ocean. Unbeknownst to her teachers and superiors, Lyena had been smuggling food to her younger friend, immensely afraid for her safety, since the western border of Etruria was extremely close to the Western Isles.

Plus, Lyena had figured out the meanings of the runes, and had shared her findings with Sylea. The 12 symbols were runes from the Vampiric Zodiac, and it was said that when anyone of any race was inscribed with all of the symbols, they would be immediately turned into a vampire. However, a new rune was infused only once every 2 full moons. It was a primitive method, and most of the demonic race rarely decided to waste time with such things when it was much easier to infuse vampiric blood, or in the terms of demons, steal a person's soul. However, the rune method is very useful for infecting someone far away, especially since the curse can be carried through jewelry and various other objects.

Lyena nervously stepped in the cave, carrying a small bundle of clothes and food as well as a small stack of reading and magic books. "Sylea? Where are you?"

"Lyena!" The young, purple-haired girl dropped from the ceiling, nearly giving her friend a heart attack.

"D-Don't do that!" Lyena brushed back some of her hair, her hands still shaking. She looked at her friend. Sylea didn't look any worse for the wear. Her hair was slightly longer, but other than that, she was fine, mostly due to Lyena's smuggling. Lyena's eyes moved towards the other tattoo's that had adorned her friend's body. Accompanying the crow on her left hand was a scythe rune on her right hand. In the middle of her left leg were scratch-like tattoos, and to match it, a wolf was on her right leg. A crescent moon lying on its side adorned the space below Sylea's right eye and a talon was inscribed above her left eye. The rest of the tattoos were covered by Sylea's clothes, which had changed into a simple blue robe and white dress.

Sylea bowed apologetically to her friend. "I'm sorry, Lyena." She absentmindedly scratched at the crow etching, wincing at the memories. However, she caught herself and tucked her hands behind her back, flushing embarrassingly.

Lyena softened and handed her the packages. "It's okay…Last full moon's tonight, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sylea managed to put a brave smile as she accepted the things, but her friend could tell that she was seriously scared. "I-If…I didn't find that tome…" Sylea broke down and began sobbing in Lyena's arms.

"I-It'll be okay…We'll find a cure…Right?"

Sylea looked up at her friend's eyes, her own eyes shining with tears. "T-Thank you…for getting me these things."

"H-hah…No problem." Lyena wiped and trembling hand over her eyes. "I…I've gotta go back. We're expecting a major offensive from the Western Isles…" Lyena patted her friend before dashing back towards the city of Alton, the capital of Etruria. Sylea watched Lyena run off, and then pawed through the packages her friend had brought. She winced as she grabbed her necklace, wishing she could toss it off and throw it into a corner to rot.

"What's this?" Sylea found a small photo album. Inside, she found pictures of all her old classmates, all of them looking cheerful and happy. Once again, tears formed in her eyes as she imagined all of them, fighting in this endless war. In the last page of book, there was a picture of her and Lyena, in a part of Etruria that was untouched by the war. Her tears fell, marking the page with wet droplets. Sylea closed the album, and clutched it close to her chest, silently rocking back and forth.

-

"Master Lucius?" Lyena peeked through the doorway inside the Alton Magic Guild. The tall, blond haired man turned and saw Lyena outside. He beckoned her in, and Lyena entered.

"I'm certain you've heard the rumors about the legendary weapons, right? The 8 that were scattered around the world?" Lucius clasped his hands behind his back, pacing through the room.

"Um, yes. There was Durandal, Aureola, Apocalypse, Armads, Exaccus, Malte, Miurgre, and Forblaze, right?"

"Exactly. Well, the people on the top have decided to send people out on a search for some of the weapons, hoping that they will gain us an edge in the war. They have also heard reports of attempts by the Western Isles to retrieve these weapons as well."

"And…What am I supposed to do?" Lyena tilted her head to the side, extremely confused.

Lucius faced the young girl, his deep blue eyes will with sorrow. "They have deemed you old enough to embark on this quest. We have received some help from Lycia as well. You will not have to travel alone." He shook his head. "I protested against sending someone so young, but the Etrurian council had their sights set on winning the war. So, you will have to leave immediately." Lucius turned around, facing the window instead.

"B-But, I can't, sir! I've…uh…I've still got some things I need to study!"

"Yes…Your friend, Sylea, right?" Lucius didn't look back, but he knew that he had struck home.

"H-How did you know!" Lyena stepped back, surprised.

"Ah, I've known for a long time." Lucius waved his hand carelessly. "Such loyalty like that should be commended. However, this time, you will have to leave your friend."

"Y-Yes…sir." She turned to leave, but Lucius stopped her.

"Ah yes…One more thing. There are other weapons, not as strong as the legendary weapons, but still mighty in their own aspect. The council has termed them mythical weapons."

"And they want us to find those as well?"

"Yes, but make finding the legendary weapons first priority. The mythical weapons we know of now are Ragnarok, Branwen, Odysseus, Thetis, Masamune, Twilight, Yatagarasu, and Isis."

"Very well, Lucius." Lyena bowed to her commander and left the room, going to her room so she could get ready for the trip.

"I am sorry, child, but someone with such youthful enthusiasm and energy must go on this quest. Finding those weapons will not be easy, and the trials can drain you both physically and mentally." Lucius stared out at the countryside, intending to make his rounds, but then he heard a warning bell and rushed outside, holding a tome under his shoulder.

"Sir Lucius! We're under attack from the south! The seers believe that their forces outnumber us 3 to 1!" A soldier ran up and saluted to the senior officer.

Lucius closed his eyes. "Very well. Stay inside the stronghold and take down as many as we can! If they break through…Well, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted again and ran off, yelling orders at the soldiers.

"Good luck, my children." Lucius prayed for his soldiers' safety and ran to his position in the battlements.

* * *

Chris: Actually, I just decided to end it here. I have no idea why, actually. Just felt like it. So yeah, I still haven't introduced everyone in this war. Whoo. Well, review please, and hopefully I'll be putting everyone in the next chapter

Oh, and if you need a list of the groups so you can remember who's in them after I've intro'd them all, then just ask in a review or something.

Mia: So review!

Chris: I already said that.

Mia: Your _face _said that! Oh!

Chris: Sigh…


	4. Chapter 3: Comrades in Arms and Magic

Chris: Whew….Finally an update for this. Boy, I'm really lagging on all my fics. Crap. Anyway, reader reviews and then the chapter! Oh, and italics are for flashbacks. Italics and single quotes are thoughts.

**Miharu-san:** Heh, thanks for the compliments and….Yeah.

**generic reviewer: **Yes, Ninian and Nils are still dragons (or mamkutes) in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Comrades in Arms and Magic**

Lyena rushed out of the magic academy, looking behind her as soldiers rushed to man the walls. She desperately wanted to help them, but Lucius had told her to find the group of mercenaries that she would have to travel with. She checked her belongings, which consisted with a couple of changes of clothes, some magic tomes, and a few jars of healing salve. Lyena looked around, and found a small group of people chatting nearby. _'I guess they could be the group I'm searching for. They have weapons…'_ Lyena ran up to them. "Are you guys the mercenaries that were hired by Master Lucius?"

"Yeah. That's us." A man with long, light-purple hair grinned. "I assume you're Lyena?"

Lyena nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Good. Let me introduce you to the members of our motley group." The man waved a hand to the other people there. "I'm Legault, the unofficial leader of our little mercenary group. Oh, and if you need to know the name, we're officially known as the Windslash group."

"And we're known as the Jackasses unofficially! Although I think that's very rude of the people who hire us." A girl with pink hair tied in ponytails shouted out. Legault sighed.

"And this cute, little devil here is Serra, our healer." He pointed to a red-haired man next. "And that's Raven. Doesn't talk that much, but he's a great swordsman and great at planning tactical strategies." He leaned closer to Lyena and whispered, "His real name is Raymond, but he chose Raven because it sounds cooler."

Raven nodded at Lyena. "Nice to meet you."

Legault pointed at the last three members of the group. "That's Rebecca, our resident archer." A girl with green hair waved at Lyena and smiled. Legault pointed at a teenager that was wearing a bandanna. "And that's Rebecca's brother, Dart. He's sort of a roguish pirate, but he's still a great fighter with those twin axes of his." Dart winked at Lyena. "And finally, we have a ninja, as she calls herself."

"I am one, you know!" A girl with long, light-yellow hair yelled out indignantly. She was wearing a tattered dark-red scarf, a loose gray shirt, and black shorts. Over it she wore the top-half of a kimono, and had a red ribbon tied to her hair. "Just because I'm not that good doesn't mean I'm not one!"

Legault waved her protests down. "Of course, Aylnia. Anyway, that's everyone on our motley little crew. Glad to see you're joining us. Now, did Lucius give you any idea where a weapon could be located?"

Lyena scratched her head. "Well, I think he said that there was one hidden in a temple nearby. Around the mountains, I believe."

Legault smiled. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

Lyena nodded. "Right. Ah….But before we go…Can you just wait here for a while? I've got…someone to see."

"I understand. But get here soon. The battle seems to be getting too close for comfort." Legault nodded and motioned for everyone to stop. Lyena bowed out of gratitude and raced for the cave that housed her friend. When she arrived there, Lyena found Sylea sobbing over the album she had given her.

"Sylea…?" The mage peeked her head out at her friend, who looked up, startled. Sylea smiled in relief when she found out it was only her friend.

"O-Oh…Hi Lyena. I was just…Uh…" Sylea looked at the floor. "Just remembering old times."

"Hehe, listen to yourself. You sound like an old lady." Lyena let out a chuckle. Her friend laughed and placed the photo album to the ground.

"I guess you're right." She brightened. "Hey, did you find anything about the curse?"

Lyena scratched the back of her head. "Um…No. I'm really sorry. And…I have to go leave on a journey to pick up some legendary weapons, as Master Lucius calls them. So…Uh…I'm really sorry…But I have to go!" She ran outside, wiping her eyes. Sylea watched her best friend leave and sat on the floor again.

"Oh…I see. Good bye then, Lyena." She half-heartedly waved farewell to her friend, even though Lyena wasn't able to see it. _'I guess then I'll just be alone tonight for the full moon…Oh well. I wouldn't have wanted anyone to see me anyway…Right?'_

* * *

"You're ready, right?" Legault looked at Lyena, who had just returned.

"Yeah."

"Then let's head off!" Legault waved to the rest of the mercenaries, and they all traveled for the temple, searching for the legendary weapon which was said to have been stored there.

* * *

Back in Bern, Matthew's group was searching through the mountains for any sign of where the Fire Emblem could be hidden. Kent and Sain used their swords to slash away at any offending shrubbery, while Erk held a small fireball in his hands for light. It was getting dark, and they were having trouble seeing in front of them.

"Okay, looks like this is it. We might as well set camp here. No point in going on." Matthew shook his head. "At least we got some ground covered." He sighed. Matthew had really hoped that they would have been able to enter the town of Calran before nightfall. Unfortunately, thanks to a couple of errors in judgment, they had legged behind considerably. So they were forced to wait outside till tomorrow before they would be able to enter the town and get information.

"Whew…That was tough." Sain slumped to the floor, releasing the reins of his horse.

Kent nodded and tied his horse, as well as Sain's, to a nearby tree. "Yes, especially when someone here decided to see what would happen if you throw a javelin into a cave. What kind of logic was that?"

Sain grinned. "Well, we might have been able to find someone there! Of course, the mountain lion was a bit unfortunate…"

"Unfortunate?" Erk's eyes widened. "Unfortunate? You've got to be kidding me! I almost died!" This was partially true. After they had figured out that the inhabitants of the cave definitely weren't friendly, the group had tried to flee from the angry mob of lions. And Erk, since he wasn't as speedy as Matthew or Wil and he didn't have a horse like Priscilla, Sain, or Kent, was forced to send fireballs to discourage the lions from trying to eat him.

"I said I was sorry!" Sain placed his pack on the ground. "Anyway, since we'll be staying here, what do you guys want to do? Other than the obvious response of eating."

Priscilla and Wil walked up, looking extremely tired. "I've got a suggestion. Let's sleep." The troubadour rubbed her eyes and laid a blanket on the floor before collapsing on it. Wil stayed on his feet for a couple of more seconds before following Priscilla's example.

Kent stood. "I better get first watch. Sain, you'll be second. Matthew?"

"Last watch is fun with me." Matthew smiled. "So, what are we going to do now? Our cook is asleep."

Erk sighed. "Don't tell me its dried rations again."

"Okay. I won't tell you. It's dried _fruit_ rations now." Matthew's eyes sparkled mischeviously. Erk gave a long sigh.

"That's soooo much better." He pulled out a small packet of trail rations. "I wanted real food. Magic is tiring."

"Awwww….Does the little magey-wagey need a little sleepy-weepy?" Sain cooed to Erk, who leaned away from the cavalier.

"Umm…No. Now stop that. You're scaring me." Erk quietly munched on his food. "Hey Matthew. Give us some dinner music. No one will probably be able to hear us."

"Noooo problem." Matthew rummaged around his cloak and pulled out a small reed flute. He trilled out a couple of notes. "Any requests?"

Sain cocked an eye at Matthew. "Taking requests now? Just play the song you always play. But not too loud. We don't want to wake those two." He pointed to Priscilla and Wil. Matthew winked at the cavalier.

"I've got the perfect song." His fingers flew over the flute, playing a tune that drifted around the clearing. The song was cheerful, kind of like Matthew. The sounds settled around the sleeping forms of Priscilla and Wil while cheering up Erk, who closed his eyes so he could listen to the music better. Kent, who was practicing his swordplay smiled a little as he listened to the tune, and Sain was busy dreaming of finding a girlfriend. The brown-haired cavalier had his sights set on Priscilla at the moment, but the troubadour didn't seem to notice. Or, at least, Sain hadn't noticed that she noticed. But either way, Sain didn't know how she felt. But he was determined to find a way to win her heart.

Matthew continued playing through the evening, playing different songs and melodies until he had seen that everyone had fallen asleep. Wrapping himself in his cloak, the thief placed his flute back into one of its pockets and settled back for sleep.

* * *

Ninian looked through the windows of the abandoned house, looking at the desolate city. She turned when he heard someone walking behind her. "Oh, it's just you, Harken."

"Ah, yes, Lady Ninian." Harken walked up to the girl. "We must find some way to reclaim this town. But I don't think that the three…" He looked back at the room where Eliwood was moping. "That the two of us can defeat the soldiers Bern has stationed here in Worde." He shook his head. "We need some sort of symbol to rally the populace. I plan to stay here, trying to find of resistance. I want you to take Eliwood and find the legendary Blazing Sword, or Durandal."

"M-Me!" Ninian pointed to herself, completely shocked.

"Of course. Eliwood trusts you, and I believe you can shake him out of this little mood he's sunk into." Harken hefted the sword he wore on his belt. "Good luck. You two should leave right away. The Bern soldiers are beginning to search the houses to loot them."

"R-Right!" Ninian nodded and ran into Eliwood's room, where she found the red-haired lord moping at a desk. She sneaked up to him, not wanting to disturb him greatly. She shook his shoulder. "Lord Eliwood?"

"Hunh?" Eliwood looked up. "Oh, it's you Ninian….What do you want?"

"Come on! Harken has got a plan and we've got to go! He wants us to get Durandal! I know where it's hidden!" Ninian continued to shake him. "After all, my ancestors were supposed to be the ones that helped hide the legendary weapons in the world!"

"Right…Well, we might as well go." Eliwood stood up. "I might as well leave. I didn't do anything to help this city." He snickered. "Didn't help to do anything." He spat on the floor and walked off, his rapier clanking against his leg. Ninian hurried after the teenager, deeply worried about Eliwood's mentality.

As she left, she saw Harken saluting her. She quickly returned one of her own, curtsying slightly. Eliwood's voice resounded behind her. "Hurry up, Ninian! Like you said, we have to leave."

Ninian turned and saw Eliwood waiting for her. Harken gave a little nod and she dashed up to Eliwood, hoping that this journey might wake some of his spirit.

* * *

In Tania, Hector was having his own problems. A strike force consisting of berserkers and wyvern riders had suddenly attacked Tania, and now he was extremely busy trying not to die. He cursed loudly as a javelin flew past his head. "Dammit! This is not what I would call a relaxing time! Last time I ever come to Tania to oversee a project!" He swung his axe at an approaching wyvern, burying it in the wyvern's stomach.

"Lord Hector! Are you okay?" His retainer, Oswin, ran up, his heavy armor clanking around him.

"As fine as I'll ever be!" Hector threw his axe at a berserker and grunted as he saw it sink into his enemy's chest. He grabbed his reserve axe off of his back and looked at Oswin.

"Good." Oswin hefted his spear and plunged it into another berserker. He used his other hand to punch the berserker in the face and kicked the corpse off of his spear. "Wallace has taken Geitz, Dorcas, and Bartre to head off the main assault. We should be finished soon enough."

"Okay, that's good. Now let's get back into battle!" Hector plunged into a group of two wyvern riders. One of them dove down and pointed his lance at Hector's head, but the lord ducked, causing the lance to miss entirely. While he was beneath the wyvern, he used his axe to cut straight through the wyvern's stomach. The dying animal dropped behind Hector, tossing its rider to the ground, breaking the rider's neck. Hector spun around to see that the second rider had dismounted, and both the wyvern and the rider were planning to attack.

"Shit…" Hector readied his axe again and winced as he saw the scars and dents on it. He had used this axe to chop wood earlier, so the head wasn't as sharp as it could have been. However, it still seemed good enough to use in a brawling match, which this was.

"Lord Hector!" Oswin was at the blue-haired lord's side, holding his spear in an attack position. "I will get the wyvern."

"Fine with me!" Hector grinned and ran at the wyvern rider. He swung his axe at the soldier's head, but the wyvern rider leaned back, causing the axe to fly right over his head. The rider grinned and stabbed his lance at Hector's midsection, but luckily the lord's armor absorbed most of the blow, causing the spear to just knock Hector off balance. Hector stumbled from the force but was able to right himself in time to dodge the soldier's next attack. He swung with his axe again, chopping the lance shaft in half and leaving the wyvern rider with nothing for than a pathetic stick of wood. The rider shouted in anger and threw the stick at Hector, who blocked it.

"Now die!" Hector swung his axe, driving it deep within the man's stomach. He pulled back his axe and let the dead man fall to the ground. Hector turned to see that Oswin had already dispatched the wyvern and was trying to dislodge his lance from the wyvern's skull. He heard other people approaching and turned to see who they were. To his relief, it was Wallace, Dorcas, and Bartre. Wallace had a big grin on his craggy face, while Dorcas had a more solemn look on his own features. Bartre was shouting out in triumph, waving his axe in the air.

"Ha! No one defeats Bartre!" The fighter placed his axe on the floor, head first. He let out another shout of triumph. Hector smiled at the fighter's antics.

"So everyone is okay?" Dorcas looked at Hector, who nodded. He gave them thumbs up and pointed to himself.

"You know, those Bern guys must be pathetic if they were defeated by only five people! I'm just too good!" Hector let out a laugh. "Come on! The city should be intact! I'll treat you guys to dinner!"

"I'll drink to that!" Wallace lifted his spear in victory and the five of them walked towards Tania's tavern, telling each other stories of their battles.

* * *

Chris: Yeah…I think I have way too many groups. Maybe I should write a chapter for each individual group….Eh, I don't know. Oh, and for a little recap, here's a list of the groups so far.

**Eliwood and Ninian: **Searching for the Blazing Sword, Durandal. Near the outskirts of Worde.

**Hector, Oswin, Wallace, Bartre, Dorcas: **In Tania, working on a project to help win the war.

**Lyn, Guy, Karel, Karla, Rath: **Fighting in Sacae.

**Lucius, (Pent, and Louise - not mentioned yet), (Sylea - hiding): **Fighting against the Western Isles in Etruria.

**Lyena, Aylnia, Legault, Serra, Raven, Dart, Rebecca: **Searching for the legendary weapon in Etruria.

**Farina, Fiora, Kiyuki: **Fighting in Ilia.

**Harken: **Forming a resistance group in Worde.

**Matthew, Sain, Kent, Priscilla, Erk, Wil:** Searching for the Fire Emblem in Bern.

**Lord Elbert, Lord Uther, Lowen, (Isadora - not mentioned yet): **In Pherae, planning for the war.


End file.
